In the use of automatic fire arms where a plurality of rounds of ammunition are to be fed in a short period to the chamber of the weapon, it has been common to use elongated clips which store the rounds of ammunition, and a spring is used to bias the rounds of ammunition toward the chamber of the weapon. Where it is desirable to have a larger number of rounds of ammunition available than can be accommodated by a conventional clip magazine, drum magazines have been utilized which store the rounds of ammunition in a circular arrangement beneath the weapon, and the rounds are fed in series along a circular path toward the breech of the weapon. Further, drum magazines having spiral paths for the rounds have been used whereby the rounds are stored in a concentric circular arrangement within a drum and follow a spiral path so as to be fed in series to the weapon. In both the plain drum and spiral drum magazines a last round follower is utilized for pushing the last round of ammunition out of the drum and on into the chamber of the weapon.
While drum magazines have been utilized to hold large numbers of rounds of ammunition, some of the weapons cannot accommodate a drum magazine because of the shape of the weapon. For example, weapons having trigger guards or stock components adjacent the breech of the weapon sometimes do not provide enough room for attachment of the drum magazine. Thus, it would be desirable to utilize a drum magazine in combination with a conventional elongated clip magazine, whereby the clip magazine is attached to the weapon and the drum magazine is attached to the clip magazine, with the drum magazine feeding rounds of ammunition to the clip magazine and with the clip magazine transferring the rounds of ammunition on to the weapon. This arrangement would support the drum magazine in spaced relationship from the weapon so that the components of the weapon would not interfere with the mounting of the drum magazine to the weapon, and enable the combination drum and clip magazines to accommodate more rounds of ammunition. However, a satisfactory last round follower has not been developed in the prior art which is capable of not only urging the last round from the drum magazine out of its opening but also entirely thorugh the elongated clip magazine to the weapon.